Just A Glimpse
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are bestfriends. Deidara is being bullied his family is dead. Rated M for further chapters. SasoDei and ItaDei
1. Chapter 1

( Deidara's View)

Why would he do that? I never did anything to him. I was just reading my book. He didn't have to hit me I wish he would be nicer if he knew I had no family. But who am I kidding no one would care if I even died.

My Parents died in a car accident instantly. I hated myself because it was all my fault. I could care less about my dad but my mom didn't need to die. I live with my big sister ( foster sister) Ai also know as " Hell Girl". I can go to school but my sister cannot she has to do her job as "Hell Girl" to avenge people for his or her sins. I have a job too, but at the Skeleton Island Restaurant, I'm a waiter.

My name is Deidara Iwa, I'm 15 years old. I have blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I get mistaken for a girl at my job. My hair is very long, I cover my left eye with a strand of hair and I have a part of my hair in a high ponytail. Guys hit on my a lot because of my feminine body, but I am a guy, I know that for sure.

XXXXXXX Later XXXXXXXX

I'm at school now writing in my journal as usual. Ugh! There he is again, why is he looking at me? I hope he doesn't take my journal it's the only thing I hold precious to me. " Hey there Blondie" the guy said. " What the hell do you want this time un?" I said in a disgraceful tone.

" What are you writing?" " Nothing that concerns you un!" the guy just smirked. " Well let me see your book and no one gets hurt," he said." No way! I'd rather die than have a jerk like you steal my book!" I yelled at him with out my occasional un. " Hm steal is a strong word I prefer found" " Whatever un, I'm leaving goodbye!"

I got up and ran out of class. I went to my locker and put some things in there quickly, then walked towards the doors to leave school. " Guess who!" someone said as their hands were covering my eyes. " A bunny?" the hands let go of my face to reveal my best friend, well more than best friend Akasuna , Sasori.

" Aww darn, I knew a scorpion was near by un" I said, he just chuckled at my childish comment. " Well brat were going to a cookout ," Sasori said very plainly. " Ok, un and I am not a brat" I said defensively. " Sure you're not" he said while laughing. " What's that supposed to mean un?" "Oh nothing" he said as he grabbed my hand and we strolled down the block.

XXXXXXX Later That Night XXXXXXX

" Danna!" I yelled. " What?" Sasori said curiously. " You're embarrassing me un," I said shyly. "Oh come on it's only you, me, and of course my pervy grandmother" he said while kissing my neck slowly. " Sasori" I moaned slightly, Sasori chuckled. " Dei do you like that?" he said seductively while licking my ear. "Ah y-yes unn" I moaned quietly. " Wanna go to my room?" he asked. " Yes please un," I said as he picked me up and gave my a piggy back ride. " You kids have fun!" Sasori's grandmother yelled.

" Sasori you grandmother is weird" I laughed. " Yeah she's been like that ever since she found out I was gay" Sasori said calmly while walking me up his stairs. When we arrived at his room, he quickly removed my clothes. Truth is we had been lovers for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"HN… there has to be something in this book that I'll have real dirt on him" the man said. He opened the book and flipped pages he looked at the dates it started on August 9th, 2005 and ended on January 3rd 2010, which was today. He started reading the dates he was now on November 13th, 2005. He couldn't tell what it said because the page was smudged.

_November 13th, 2005_

_It's ~~ ~~~~~ their dead. My ~~~~~~~~ parents are dead ~~~ ~~ ~~~~~ they died yesterday and it's all my fault ~~~~~ ~~~~ even my ~~~~~~ sister is dead ~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~~~ now I ~~~~ ~~~ live with ~ foster family._

The next date that caught his eye was November 17th, 2005

_November 17th, 2005_

_Started my new school today. I made a friend named Sasori he's really nice and cute. I also made an enemy, stupid kid named Itachi he's a real jerk._

He chuckled to himself. " Man he's hated me from the beginning" the man thought to himself. Yes the man was no other than Itachi Uchiha. Itachi skipped tons of pages and found a secret he was wanting. The dates he landed on were May 5th and May 6th, 2009

_May 5th, 2009_

_Today is my birthday! Sasori said he had a surprise for me. We have been dating for two years. I can't wait to see what it is._

_May 6th, 2009_

_I found out what my surprise was and it was great! My surprise was that he(Sasori) wanted to make love(sex) but would wait if I wasn't ready. But I was, I dreamed about what happened yesterday for a year and it was way better than my dream. So I guess I'm not a virgin anymore at the age of 15. Also Sasori and I are going to keep it a secret because I'm only 15 and he's 18._

Itachi grinned he would tell everyone, everything about that tomorrow. He had his plan in line. His dream is to make Sasori go away and he didn't care if he hurt Deidara in the process.

(Meanwhile at the Akasuna's house)

Sasori thrusted into Deidara as hard and fast as he could. "Danna" Deidara screamed as he cumed all over their chests. Sasori released inside Deidara a few seconds later and pulled out. "I'm tired un" Deidara said while cuddling Sasori's chest. "Then sleep love" Sasori said very soft and caring, Deidara giggled at his lover's nickname and cuddled closer to Sasori. "I love you un" Deidara said while falling asleep. Sasori chuckled and kissed the blondes forehead. "I Love you too,so,so,much I don't know what I'd do without you" , Sasori said then falling asleep next to his adorable blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

(Deidara's POV)

Sasori was already gone in the morning as usual when I woke up. He liked to get to school early to finish his art from the day before. I walked through the halls the next morning and saw everyone staring at me.

Oh no! Itachi must have read my journal. Damn bastard. I put my head down and rushed to my locker, only to find a printed copy of my journals. I looked at the journals reading them and gasped. Oh no. They're the journals from my birthday last year. I need to find Sasori. I ran down the hallways having students and teachers staring at me. I couldn't find my danna anywhere.

I sighed and headed to my 1st period 11th Grade English, where it just so happens I have that class with thats stupid Uchiha. When I got to class everyone looked at me whispering to each other. I hurried up and sat down in my assigned seat. Itachi sat next to me and I groaned.

"What the hell do you want now? You've already ruined my life." Itachi gulped a bit at the sound of my voice. "Well.. honestly I wanted to check and see how you we're holding up" he said.

"Why should you care this is all your fault!" I yelled making everyone look at me. "Well I just thought since your secret lover is going to jail. You might be worried and depressed about him" He said calmly. My face went pale white.

"He's what?" I asked. "Oh, you haven't heard?" That bastard smirked then continued "Your lover boy got picked up by the police this morning arriving on campus". My eyes watered and I looked at him. "You bastard! Why did you do this to me! Why!" I shouted.

"Mr. Iwa, language please. I believe you should head up to the counselor's office now." My teacher Mrs. Saito said to me. "I'm fine" I yelled at her. " . Now!" I sighed and grabbed my stuff heading to the counselor's office. Just my luck. That Uchiha always has to ruin everything!

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I moved a lot and lost all my files for all my older stories. So Here's Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
